Come Home With Me
by OnceInAWhile
Summary: Calliope, this is your happy ending. I love you. I’m in love with you and only you. I’m not going anywhere. ONESHOT depending on reviews


**A.N- **Of course I own none of the characters or themes of Greys Anatomy. I merely own this piece of fiction.

Any and all reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks so much :)

* * *

**Come Home With Me**

**By OnceInAWhile**

Callie was pacing back and forth within the small space that was the on-call room. She had just gotten off of a major surgery after a straight 32 hour shift and she was fried, how she was still standing she didn't know. The doctor's flawlessly tanned and unlined face was currently scrunched up, eyebrows narrowed in thought. With as hectic as things had been of late, she hadn't had much time to herself, to think about her life and where it was going.

This new relationship with Arizona was scaring her and for good reason. Every past relationship she'd had while at the hospital had ended horribly, leaving her shattered and scarred. She wasn't sure if getting into another one so soon after Erica was the best idea, especially when that relationship could be the end of any and all communication between her and her family. Was it worth jeopardizing her whole life over?

Just as she was really starting to think about it, the door breezed open.

"So my day has been hectic" Arizona rattled off as she rolled into the room, oblivious to Dr. Torres's inner turmoil.

"I just got off of a 3 hour operation on a little boy that had lost feeling in his fingers and another surgery before that on a kid that had lost hearing in his right ear, turns out he had shoved a lima bean into his ear canal!", laughed Arizona.

Arizona's smile faded as she finally got a good look at her girlfriend, sensing immediately that something wasn't right

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" cooed the blonde, moving to stand closer to the other woman.

Callie, who had finally stopped pacing, turned to face Arizona, her eyes downcast. "…I'm just so tired Arizona".

Arizona rocked back on her heels, nodding her head understandingly. "I know Calliope, I saw your schedule. It's been a really long day for both of us. Back to back surgeries and your dad's visit on top of it all. I get it".

Callie just shook her head. "No. No you don't..."

Arizona watched in silence as Callie started pacing again, fighting her natural impulse to jump in and ask questions.

"I'm tired Arizona. I'm tired of looking, trying to find someone, because every time I do, every time I let someone get close, I get hurt".

She paused, her deep, chocolate brown eyes locking onto the other doctor's cerulean stare. "I get hurt".

Callie glanced around the room and then back to the floor before finally sinking heavily into one of the chairs placed in the corner.

A few minutes passed with no sound from either woman. Arizona was about to walk over to comfort the dark haired woman, but just as she began to move her Heelyed shoe, Callie spoke again; this time, in a barely audible whisper.

"I just thought it would be easier, you know?" murmured Callie. "I thought I would meet someone and that would be it, the happy ending, but it's not like that. It's never been like that for me".

She sniffled. "I've put myself out there. I've tried to just… let things happen, and for what? So I can meet someone, only to find out that they're in love with someone else?"

Callie looked up at Arizona, exasperated, and then let out a harsh, humorless laugh. "I was married for Christ's sake, and he had already moved on after a couple of months. I mean, what does that say about me?!"

Open concern played across Arizona's face as she moved forward, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder comfortingly.

"What gets me the most though, is after all of that," She let out a sigh. "After all of that, I picked myself up, brushed myself off and I tried to start over."

"I met someone. Someone I really thought got me. Understood the _real_ me. And that turned to dust in my hands too. I had moved on and attempted to steer myself in the opposite direction and it backfired, because she wasn't the person I thought she was".

Callie put her face in her hands with a tiny, anguished sob.

"That's why I'm tired Arizona. I'm tired of always ending up in pieces. Honestly, I don't even know what love is anymore. Everything I thought was love has just been pain in disguise".

Tears slowly built up in Arizona's own eyes as she knelt down onto her knees. She reached up; tenderly brushing Callie's hands away from her tear stained face, replacing them with her own as she leaned in. She gently lifted Callie's face, gazing unwaveringly into her eyes, warmth and compassion reflecting in her own.

"I'm tired too" Arizona said truthfully. "Do you know why?"

Callie shook her head.

"I'm tired, because a couple of months ago I met this girl. I met this girl and she was broken. She was in pain, hurting over the loss of her friend; hurting because of a woman that didn't even have the decency to say goodbye".

"So I cornered her in a bathroom", a small smile stole over the blonde's lips as she thought back to that night. "And I remember thinking; there is a strong, independent, amazing woman underneath those tears. So I told her and after a couple of weeks of fighting to uncover that girl who was hiding, she surfaced."

"Calliope, I'm tired because after months of struggling, that girl still doesn't realize that I am here. I am here and I am fighting for her. And it breaks my heart because I don't know how else to get through to her".

Arizona pulled back so Callie could see the earnestness in her expression.

"Calliope, this is your happy ending. I love you. I'm in love with you and only you. I'm not going anywhere."

And with that Arizona leaned in, capturing Callie's soft and supple lips with her own, trying to convey to her through the kiss what she couldn't articulate into words. Callie whimpered at Arizona's intimately tender yet passionate gesture and entangled her hands in the blonde's silky curls.

When Arizona pulled back at last, Callie could see nothing but love, compassion, and sincerity in her endless, blue eyes. She couldn't believe how she'd ever doubted being with this woman; this confident and sexy, yet completely selfless person who had been trying since the first night they met to show Callie that she wanted her for her, despite the baggage and any other imperfections.

Callie ran her fingers lightly over the bouncy, blonde curls she had grown so fond of over the last couple of months. All at once, she lost any remaining reservations she had been holding on to.

"Come home with me." Callie said, a passionate, smoldering fire now alight in her eyes.

A brilliant smile broke over Arizona's lips. "Are you sure, Calliope?"

"I've never been more sure" Callie replied, unleashing an uncharacteristically shy grin of her own.

Arizona grew serious once more, but adoration still shone from her eyes.

"I would love to go home with you Calliope Torres".


End file.
